You're my wildest dream
by Smalllady08
Summary: 15X10. Heading to Alaska and with the dangers of being normal people now Sam decide to ask Rowena for help, the Queen of Hell but nothing will come without a price now.


**Author: **Rafaperez

**Summary: **15X10. Heading to Alaska and with the dangers of being normal people now Sam decide to ask Rowena for help, the Queen of Hell but nothing will come without a price now.

**I hope you enjoy. Leave reviews please**

**You're my wildest dream**

_And I never thought it could be_

_And there was nothing that could make me let you go_

_Cos you were my wildest dream_

_But your open hands will become my enemies_

**Made to love you-Dan Owen**

Sam paced around in his hotel room waiting impatiently and nervous for Rowena, to whom he'd called after Dean had left for the bar and then when he heard a snap and raised his head his heart beat faster for a moment, his lips parted.

He was nervous not only due their actual situation of being normal people now that they needed to fight against God but also because things between Rowena and him had been strange since her return and that had been bothering him after everything they'd gone through, after what he'd felt for the redhead back in the crypt at hearing her words. _I know we've grown quite fond of each other._

And he'd never been bale to reply and that had been haunting him, as much as he'd got involved with another woman then and his heart would break every time he'd thought about the redhead knowing he'd never be bale to forget her as much as he tried, he still had feelings for her.

"Hello Samuel." The redhead said in front of him with a smirk, taking off her black cloak and revealing her long red dress and Sam felt his mouth went dry as he watched her curves molded in the dress, the sly smile and her green eyes.

Seeing her like that, so beautiful, powerful and alive was impacting him as much as the last time he'd seen her as the Queen of Hell. It seemed as if she was a dream, a wish coming true and that he wanted.

"Hi Rowena..." And cleaning his throat to distract himself from what he felt for the redhead he motioned for the small armchair in front of the bed for her to sit down.

"So, what was so important you had to interrupt my bathtub bath?" Rowena sat crossing her legs and staring at the giant in front of her, still smirking and making him be invaded by her scent from the fresh bath.

But the true was that she couldn't really stare at him and felt as if her heart, if hers still was alive was breaking because things between them hadn't been the same since her death. She hated the fact she had showed herself so vulnerable in front of him showing her heart and what she felt for the giant and the fact she'd waited for him to come for her at Hell. And it had never happened so now it was time to stop dreaming about romance, after all she had never allowed herself this kind of thing since her deception int he 17th century.

Rowena shook her head slightly, avoiding this thoughts and stared at Sam waiting and he sighed, sitting in front of her in the bed, seeing her small hands so closer and then when he motioned to touch them Rowena made a gesture and a glass of whiskey appeared in her hands, busying them.

"I need your help so my brother and I can reach Alaska safe." The hunter asked, letting his hand fall over his knee, his eyes disappointed as he stared at the redhead. "Please."

"I can do that." She promised slowly, sipping at her drink them but keeping her eyes on Sam, who was waiting for her a little nervous and then she put the glass aside and raised her chin, her green eyes mysterious and she finally said: "But it'll have a price."

"What... what price?" Sam frowned in confusion by the way she was acting, almost distant and she gave him a smile:

"Because nothing will ever come free again, I helped you that time in Hell but as the Queen, it's over, if you want something it'll cost something. There will be a pact."

And it was true, as hard as it was for her to to make that decision. She was still hurt for Sam never going after her or trying ti bring her back so her mind was set, things would return to be as they used to be int he begin as a way to protect herself from what he made her feel, just to then let her down.

"And what it'll be?" He asked lowly and serious staring at her firmly. And inside he was asking himself if it was because of what had happened months ago, her sacrifice and for him not saying anything to her, and if it was that he needed her to know how important she was to him and that he was fond of her too, he liked her more than just friends, so much more and he needed her to know what he really felt for her.

"If I give you a safe trip, free of monsters and enemies in exchange if in some moment we meet each other in different sides you won't confront me." The queen said seriously, her voice firm as her hands held tight to the couch's arms until her fingers turned white.

"You intend on taking Chuck's side?" Sam asked in shock, raising from the bed and approaching Rowena's armchair and he placed his hands in each side o it staying only inches from her, making both want to close the distance like int he crypt but then he murmured in deception staring at her beautiful face: "Why?"

"I never said I'd be joining His side. But if we end in different sides, this will be our pact." Rowena replied feeling her face get flushed for being so closer to him, wanting him so much but at the same time sad at the hunter who then raised his hand and touched a curl of her hair over her shoulder and he murmured, sad:

"Is it because of what I had to do in the crypt?"

"I asked you to do that, remember?" She closed her eyes for a moment being invaded by her memories which she cherished, their hug while she felt the Sam from now running his fingers over her curls until he reached her face gently, making her stare at him.

"I hated doing that Rowena, it was as if I had buried that knife in myself... I never wanted to kill you." Sam admitted with his voice loaded with pain, frowning as he stared at the woman under him feeling some relief for her being alive in some sort of way.

"I know." She whispered and her green eyes shone for a moment as she took her hand to his which was on her face as he stared at her with so much affection and somehow love, she could see in his eyes and Sam could see in her too even if she tried to hide it and she then couldn't take it anymore and asked with her voice low and disappointed as she stared at him:

"So why you never looked for me then?"

That surprised him and Sam stared at her frowning, releasing her face for a moment before sitting on the bed again, running a hand through his tired face and the redhead stood up, crossing her arms as she stared at him still in disappointment.

"Because I thought there was no way to bring you back. Billie said I'd be your permanent death..." He said hoarsely, his voice full of pain and she could feel the sincerity in his words. "If I had known you went to Hell, I'd have gone after you right after that, I'd have fight for you. God, I'm so sorry..."

That made him feel pain, seeing the hurt and deception in the redhead's face and how distant she had became from him even with what they felt for each other and Rowena closed her eyes for a moment, because a small part of her was happy to know he'd have fought for her even if the other part was still disappointed and she whispered knowing that little by little she would surrender to him:

"So what will it be?"

Sam knew she wouldn't forgive him so quickly and he didn't blame her. He'd been lost in his sorrow and mourning for so long that he'd thought she'd never be back again.

"Okay. I agree." Sam said, his voice low but decide because he knew he wouldn't be able to kill her a second time, he wouldn't bear that knowing she wouldn't return from the Empty and the redhead then raised both hands to his face, making him tremble with her delicate touch and her red lips whispered:

"To seal the pact, a kiss."

That surprised him as he stared at Rowena in front of him who bent over his body and then Sam took both hands to her waist feeling her delicate but also talented pressing to his.

Neither of them were ready for the electric discharge they felt run through their bodies at the kiss, they never felt something like that before and for Sam, neither wit Ruby when he'd thought he loved her and they two stared at each other for a moment in the kiss, surprised before kissing again.

The kiss which had started in a simple way to seal the pact soon turned into a passionate one as the redhead devoured his lips sitting on his lap and feeling his firmness under her making her tremble and his big hands pressed her body to his chest as he parted her red lips to find her tongue.

Rowena's hands held his face firmly, her red nails brushing against his stubble teasing him as their tongues met ans fought for control and Sam couldn't resist her after months imagining what he could have done different, said what he felt and then his hands started to raise through the redhead's waist, squeezing her curves and brushing then against her breasts making her melt before slowly they started breaking the kiss to breath and then he started kissing her small face and he whispered starring at her with passion:

"You're everything that I want and I dreamed with this for so long after your death... My wildest dream."

"Even if we end up in different sides?" She questioned hoarsely, her green eyes staring at him in a mysterious way as her hands massaged his chest, her own pulse accelerated at his words but Sam only smiled:

"We made a pact, remember?" And then he kissed her lips and completed with his voice full of passion: "And because we've grown quite fond of each other, remember?"

That surprised her as she stared at him, her green eyes soft and shinning as she held his face firmly, her pulse so accelerated ans she smiled:

"We did." She nodded, giving in little by little to him, seeing his regrets and he how sincere he was being about what he felt for her and her hands brought his face to hers and she kissed him with passion.

Their lips pressed hard and with passion leaving both breathless, tasting each other and then Sam's hands started raising to her shoulder, playing with the straps of her dress and he broke the kiss, staring at her and waiting.

"It should have been only a kiss..." Rowena whispered breathless, throwing her red hair to one shoulder and she stared at him with her eyes darker, red lips parted as he held her firmly and full of passion.

"Do you want to stop?" He murmured gently, staring at her beautiful face, his desire for her growing but he was ready to stop if she asked that.

"No." She said decidedly, her eyes shinning for him and she started kissing him again, her hands lowering to his strong chest and feeling him for a moment before opening the first buttons from his shirt quickly and with talent exposing his skin and slowly she made him lay back on the bed with a sly smile promising realize his wildest dream.

Rowena's fingers exposed Sam's chest and soon she was exploring his firmness and wrapping her fingers around his chest hair as the kiss became intense.

Slowly Rowena lowered her fingers and opened the zipper of his jeans and her hands then found his member, firm and pulsing with the redhead's provocative touch, her hands running over his member up and down, her own body in fire at the feeling of him.

"Rowena..." Sam groaned breaking the kiss with his eyes darker, his fingers burring in her red curls and seeing her sly smile as the woman stared at him while moving her hands over his huge member, squeezing its head already wet and making his chest rise and fall with his accelerated breath.

"Is it the wildest dream you had?" Rowena whispered with her red lips parted, eyes dark and hair disheveled before kissing the tattoo over his chest, nibbling the spot and Sam shook his head slightly, grabbing her by the wrists gentle but firmly and then he stopped her moves and inverted their positions, staying in top but being careful not to crush her.

"No... It's much better." Sam told her hoarsely, his eyes sincere and full of love meeting Rowena's and her face softened, her eyes shinning in affection as she took her hands to his back caressing them as she watched Sam's handsome face and his feelings in his eyes.

Sam then lowered her straps slowly, exposing her shoulders and the the rest of her small, curvy and perfect body, leaving her breathless.

His lips then went to the side of her neck, placing kisses over her soft skin as his hands started to explore her body, finding her round and petite breasts which fitted with perfection his hands and he felt their weight and texture.

"Giant..." Rowena squirmed under him, one hand holding herself to his back as the other rested over his which was massaging her left breast where he heart used to beat and Sam smiled gently before biting slightly at her neck before kissing the spot, his fingers massaging her breasts and squeezing them.

"Just feel me..." Sam whispered in her ear, supporting a hand beside her head as his other hand started lowering through her belly, finishing lowering her dress along with her small lacy black lingerie, finding her center.

Rowena's lips opened in an 'o' as Sam s talented fingers started massaging her center already wet for him and finding her button and the man felt his body get harder for her, before kissing her with passion and Rowena took both hands to Sam's face, kissing him back.

The hunter slipped a finger followed by another inside of her, feeling the redhead's insides squeezing his fingers and letting him now she was closer and he knew he wouldn't last much too but he'd make it be perfect for both of them.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked hoarsely, her fingers still moving inside of her as he stared at her with so much passion which made her melt and her hands caressed his stubble with affection and she asked, touched, her eyes turning red for a moment:

"Are you really asking that to a demon, Samuel?"

"Who also is the woman I want with me..." He assured her seriously and then she smiled, taking a hand to his and joining their fingers over the sheets and she whispered with passion:

"I want you deep inside of me Samuel, only you my dear."

And Sam smiled at her words before positioning himself and then slowly his member entered her, stretching the woman to her limits in a delicious way and she let her head fall back in ecstasy, her body squeezing Sam's member and he buried his free hand on the mattress to keep himself under control until he was finally completely inside of her and they sighed staring at each other for a moment, their bodies on fire.

Sam started moving, feeling Rowena's legs wrap around him, increasing their rhythm and feeling him buried to the hilt and their lips met in a intense kiss, their hands running through their sweat and flushed bodies, keeping themselves in that hug at each thrust.

Both knew soon Rowena would have to return to Hell and that Dean would be back from the bar but they were going to make that last minutes count because they didn't know when they'd see each other again or if they would be fighting at the same side, but they knew what they felt for each other and then when they felt they were closer, Sam sat them on the bed pressing Rowena's back to the headboard and her hands interlaced to his at each side of her head and they exchanged a intense kiss full of passion and promises.


End file.
